


Good For Me

by PrickleBrickleCitrus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub overtones, FaceFucking, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Other, Praise Kink, gender neutral reader, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrickleBrickleCitrus/pseuds/PrickleBrickleCitrus
Summary: Above you, Hank makes a breathy sound, his hips carefully bucking up against your touch. “That’s it, baby,” he murmurs, voice deep and heavy with desire. “Show me how much you want it.”





	Good For Me

You sink to your knees in front of him, your palms sliding along the fabric covering his thick thighs. A firm but gentle hand rests on the side of your face, thumb stroking your cheekbone in reverence. You smile, a wicked little thing that makes Hank lick his lips, an eager expression on his face.

Hank sits on the couch before you, legs spread with a noticeable bulge between them. You spread your fingers as you move your hands towards it, salivating at the thought of taking that cock in to your mouth. His hand shifts from your cheek to your hair as he grasps it between his fingers, urging you more between his legs. You go willingly - he doesn’t need to push you there, but you like the way it feels when he claims you in these small ways. 

With a sigh, you press your nose against his inner thigh, moving forward more and inhaling the heady scent of him through his sweatpants. Against your cheek you can feel his cock twitch; in your hair you can feel his fingers hold you tighter. You open your mouth, pressing your lips in sloppy kisses closer and closer to that bulge before you bury face against it. 

Above you, Hank makes a breathy sound, his hips carefully bucking up against your touch. “That’s it, baby,” he murmurs, voice deep and heavy with desire. “Show me how much you want it.” 

You gaze up at him and nod, ready to show him and please him. You dig your fingers in to his thighs as you continue to kiss and mouth at the hot and firm flesh beneath. You’ve never been so desperate before, and you tell him so. All day you’ve thought about this, about wanting his cock in your mouth and the taste of him on your tongue. 

With one hand you reach between his legs and just beneath where you rest your mouth, cupping his balls and working him to full hardness. Hank exhales above you, his head tipping back against the back of the couch as he moves more in to your touch. His hips rock against your hand and mouth, the pink of his own lips parted just slightly as he revels in every sensation you give him. 

Your other hand crawls beneath the hem of his shirt, fingertips and palm working up along the swell of his belly towards his chest. Hank peeks down at you with hunger in his eyes, watching, waiting to see what you’ll do next. Your thumb brushes along one of the small nubs of his nipples and he hums, head falling back again. 

“Fuck,” he breathes. Hank groans when you take the little bit of flesh between two of your fingers, gently rolling and squeezing. It pebbles beneath your touch and his back arches slightly, a gravelly moan escaping him. “Get the other one, too.” 

You kiss along the length of his now hardened cock as you reach up with your other hand, turning your attention to the other nipple. Hank moans, dick twitching and hips pressing his hardness against your lips. He’s just as eager as you are; the thought makes your own arousal coil tight between your legs. You spread them, your body and your own hips moving of their own accord, desperate to find your own release of pleasure. 

Hank growls as you continue to tease him, lifting his head to watch you. He pulls back on your hair, tearing you away from his clothed-cock. You whine, pinching his nipples hard and begging for him to bring his cock back to your mouth. He smirks before a throaty, rumbling laugh escapes him. He takes his free hand and pushes down on the waistband of his sweats, exposing the entirety of his ruddy length to you. 

“This what you want?” he purrs. You nod eagerly, pressing as much of yourself closer to him as you can, even as he tries to keep your mouth and face away. “That’s all you think about, isn’t it? Getting your pretty little mouth around my cock?” 

You mewl as he strokes your hair and face, your eyes roving along his body and length of his dick. Hank wraps his hand around the base, slowly stroking up and down the length. He meets your eyes as he carefully tips his length towards you, running the leaking head along your lower lip. He keeps your head in place as he does it, watching your lips part and your tongue peek out to try and taste. 

“Ah,” he says, pulling his cock back towards him and shaking his head. “You have to be good for me.” Hank rubs his own thumb over the head, smearing the clear fluid along the velvety skin. “Do what I tell you, and I’ll let you have as much of it as you want.” 

Swallowing, you agree. Once more he takes his dick, pressing the moistened head against your lips and painting them with it. You pant heavily, your fingers no longer teasing his nipples as you focus on the way Hank teases you with his cock. Ever so slightly he pushes his cock head just past your lips and your eyes slip closed, your first real taste of him all night. 

He loosens his grip in your hair, but you don’t push forward, knowing that you have to be good for him. In one smooth motion he thrusts more of his thick, hot length in to your mouth. You keen and moan, your hands coming down from his chest and belly to claw at his thighs, trying to restrain your desire for him. Hank breathes raggedly above you as he takes his pleasure from your mouth, the uppermost part of his cock sliding in and out between your lips. 

“Oh, _fuck_ , baby.” You open your eyes to look at him and see the way he follows the motion of his own body in to yours. You rock your hips in time with his, whining around the girth of his cock. With each thrust he gradually goes deeper and deeper, until nearly his entire length fills your mouth. You can feel him at the back of your throat but you love how he feels, the salty taste of his skin, the musky scent of him filling your nose. 

“Look at you,” he murmurs. His voice is low and husky, his eyes dark and pupils blown wide. He brings his other hand up to your cheek and strokes you with his thumb as he pushes as much of himself into your mouth as he can. “So good, baby, so good.” 

His cock twitches against your tongue and you moan. “Always so good for me, aren’t you?” He pulls out slow and steady before thrusting in again, eyes fluttering closed as he exhales. “Always know just how I want you.” 

You nod your head as best you can with his dick filling your mouth and he smiles at your, pleased by your actions. He pulls his hand away from your face and grabs one of your own, pressing it down between your own legs. 

“Touch yourself for me,” he says, adjusting himself to try and fit more of his cock inside your mouth. “I want you to touch yourself when I fuck you like this.” 

Without another word you do as Hank tells you, your own hand slipping beneath the waistband of your own pants. You work your fingers along yourself in the way you know is most pleasurable, desperate sounds escaping you that you can’t hold back. 

You lose yourself in the headiness of it all, of the way Hank slides his dick in and out of your mouth, chasing release and using you. Your eyes slip closed and you let him, your own release building deep in your belly as you pleasure yourself. Above you, Hank’s thrusts grow faster and less coordinated, the head of his cock hitting the back of your throat over and over again. 

His fingers tighten their grip in your hair, his lips parted as he grunts and groans each time his cock sinks in to the wet heat of your mouth. You groan with him, your fingers and hand working quickly to try and bring forth your own release. It builds behind your eyes, in your legs and toes, everything over sensitive, the taste and smell of Hank enveloping your senses. 

“Want me to come down your throat, don’t you?” he growls as he pushes himself particularly deep in to your mouth. “Want me to really fill up that sweet little mouth of yours?” 

You move yourself closer to him, nodding earnestly and mewling, trying your best to beg him for it. You work faster between your own legs, body shaking as the fingers of your other hand dig tight into the meat of his thigh. 

“Been so good, letting me take you like this.” You keen at his praise, opening your eyes to look up at him with desperation, trying so hard to prove how good you really are. “You’re so good for me, baby, you deserve it, don’t you?” 

It only takes a few more thrusts before you feel Hank’s seed begin to fill your mouth, the saltiness of it spreading along your tongue. He lets out a long, throaty groan as he pushes his release deeper down into your throat, filling your mouth so nicely. Your own release hits you not long after and you cry out around the thickness of his cock, sated and full and good. 

Hank pulls the softening length of his cock free from your lips after you swallow down his release, reaching down to pull your hand out from your own pants. He takes your fingers to his lips, sucking at them and licking away the taste of you from your fingertips. Wordlessly he pulls you up to him, sitting back and dragging you into his lap. You feel the weight of his cock rest between your bodies and you hum, curling in to him as you inhale the scent of his skin. 

Hank rests a hand on your back, his warm palm running up and down the curve of your spine as you both bask in the afterglow. Your heart pounds in your chest still but you can feel it slow, your whole being relaxed against the broadness of Hank’s chest and body. 

He presses a gentle kiss to your cheek, lips trailing to whisper words of praise in your ear as he holds you. You stay there like that until you both lose track of time, the low of tone of his voice lulling you into a deep, sated sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can, and because I want to.
> 
> @pricklebrickle on Twitter


End file.
